


Detour

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to Spring Break Scott, Allison, and Stiles get into some supernatural hijinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and finally finished it. Set sometime in Season 1.   
> P.S. Let's just pretend marijuana has the same effect on humans as it does on werewolves just for the sake of this fic.  
> (Also forgive random tense changes)

Allison poked her head out of the window when she heard the beeps. She looked down to find her boyfriend, Scott McCall, leaning against a battered jeep door and smiling sheepishly up at her while his best friend Stiles sat at the wheel. It took her ten more minutes (because sometimes she was that spiteful) to come outside with her black duffel bag in her hand.

Scott walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before taking her bag and walking it to the car. He placed it carefully on top of the other two bags in the back.

“Ok…let’s hit the road.” Stiles announced once everyone was inside. The three teenagers were on their way to San Diego for Spring Break where they were going to meet the rest of their friends. While the others had opted to take planes Scott, Allison, and Stiles had decided to drive the 5 hours there.

“Hey! Hey…hey…stop that!” Stiles scolded from the front, “I’m not spending this whole time watching you two make out in the backseat.”

Scott pulled away from Allison and turned to his best friend, “You’re driving Stiles. Your eyes should be on the road.”

“Hey untangle!” Stiles continued to protest.

Scott smiled huge and planted another kiss on Allison’s lips and then clambered over to sit in the front seat.

“Better?” Scott asked.

“Yes.”

Allison leaned forward so that her chin was resting on Scott’s shoulder and reached for the radio and started flipping through stations until she found one to her satisfaction.

Both Stiles and Scott turned towards her, “Seriously?”

“Shut up. I love this song. And so do you.”

It wasn’t long before all three of them were bopping their heads and not long after that before they started singing, loudly and badly, to Shaggy’s “It Wasn’t Me.”

The next two hours were spent eating chocolate chip cookies and singing to all the old 90s songs that played on the radio. They were rolling smoothly until the moment Stiles stopped paying attention and something hit the driver’s side. He lost control of the car but still managed to swerve enough to avoid the ditch but not the tree in front of them.

“Fuck! I just got this thing fixed!” Stiles groaned. The bumper was almost all the way off and smoking dangerously. Not to mention the driver side door was dented badly.

“It’sok. We’ll help pay for the repairs. Let’s just…call a tow truck.” Allison said calmly. She took out her phone and sighed in frustration, “it’d be really nice if I had service.”

“No luck either.” Stiles said after checking his phone, “This is so the first 15 minutes of a horror flick. Any minute now an axe murderer is gonna jump out and murder us all.”

“Stiles we’re not gonna get axe murdered.” Scott said casually as he dialed his phone. He waited a few moments while the line rang until someone finally picked up, “Uh..hi…we need a tow truck. Where are we…hold on.” He rushed in the Jeep and got the GPS and told the attendant their location.

Thirty minutes later the trio was standing in Carl’s Garage while the attendant told them that the car wouldn’t be ready anytime soon.

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Sorry. I only tow the cars…not a full mechanic yet and the last one left an hour ago.” The brown haired young man explained.

“What are we gonna do?” Scott asked in general.

Allison shrugged, “Wait. Is there…a hotel near here?”

“Actually a block down the street there is a small motel you can stay in…pretty cheap too. I can give you a ride.”

“That would be great. Thanks.” Scott answered. He led Stiles away from the Jeep and into the tow truck.

                                                ****

“Well this is cozy.”Stiles remarked as they entered the small motel room. They had managed to snag a two-bed room but there was still very limited space. Scott put all their duffels in the front of the room next to the small television and went to sit on one of the beds.

“Oh cheer up Stilinski. We’ll get your car fixed and we’ll be back on the road in no time.” Allison assured.

“Fine…fine. What do we do in the mean time?”

At that precise moment Scott’s stomach let forth a loud growl, “Food?”

“Food.” Both Stiles and Allison agreed.

“Lydia…it’s not our fault a random deer popped out of the woods.” Allison explained over the phone as she dipped a fry in barbeque sauce and popped it in her mouth, “We’re not gonna miss it ok? Bye.” She hung up.

Scott started chuckling and then stopped abruptly when a familiar smell hit his senses.

“What…what’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“I smell something…bad.”

“Sorry…it must be the buffalo wings. I tried to aim away from…”

“Gross.” “It’s not that.” Scott and Allison said at the same time.

“It smells like…it smells like death.” Scott said, “I’ll be right back.”

Scott got up from the table, pulled out his phone and started talking on it.

“What? Mom what are you talking about?” he said as he walked towards the smell. He was walking by a table when the stench overtook him. Thankfully he managed not to let it show. He ended his pretend conversation and went back to the table.

“What was that about?” Stiles asked.

Scott leaned in close and said in a whisper ( even though with how crowded the bar was he could have been speaking at regular volume), “The guy…third booth from the door chatting with that girl in pink…that’s where the smell is coming from.”

Stiles and Allison sneaked a peek: he was tall and lean with a buzzcut. He was dressed in black pants, a white v-neck shirt, and a leather jacket folded next to him. The pretty blonde, Asian girl he was speaking with looked completely smitten.

“He doesn’t look very dead.” Stiles observed.

“It’s him.” Scott insisted.

“Maybe…maybe it’s like at the animal clinic. You told me you could tell when that cat was dying of feline cancer.” Allison suggested.

But Scott shook his head, “He doesn’t smell like he’s on his way to death…he smells like he’s already there.”

“That’s impossible unless…no…no…no.” Stiles rambled.

“What…what?” Scott asked urgently.

“There’s…there’s no such thing as vampires…right? That’s like…impossible?”

“Just like there’s no such thing as werewolves?” Scott pointed out.

“Um…guys…” Allison called their attention, “He’s gone.”

They turned to the booth…which was now empty.

Scott immediately got up from the table but Stiles grabbed his hand, “Scott…stop.”

“We have to…”

“No. You said no shenanigans…you specifically promised a shenanigan-free trip. This…feels like shenanigans.” Stiles protested.

“A possible vampire just left with a young girl Stiles.” Scott insisted and headed towards the door.

“Let’s go.” Allison said to Stiles.

“Ahhhh…” Stiles groaned and followed.

They got outside and it took some time for Allison and Stiles to adjust to the dark while Scott immediately started sniffing the air and scanning the scene.

He finally spotted them in an alleyway behind the bar. The girl was pressed against the wall giggling while the man held her hips loosely and placed kisses on her neck.

“See…there’s nothing to worry…” Stiles’ sentence was cut off by a scream. He watched in horror as fangs descended into the girl’s neck and buried themselves deep.

Scott didn’t wait for long. He launched into the alleyway and behind the vampire. He grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him backwards into the dumpster.

“Run!” he growled at the girl. She let out one more scream but she did take off.

He turned to the dumpster but the man was gone. Scott didn’t get a chance to look around for long when he was slammed into a brick wall.

“You…interrupted my meal wolf.” The voice was deep and hoarse.

Still crouched on the ground Scott breathed deep as his bleeding head began to heal, “Maybe you should go vegetarian.”

The creature lunged at him but Scott anticipated it. He stood up and punched him right in the chest sending the vampire flying into the opposite wall. He turned to Allison and Stiles about to warn them to run when he was picked up and slammed onto the ground. He was having a hard time getting back up.

Stiles was panicked for a moment until he saw Scott roughly pummeled to the ground. He was about to run forward when the second vampire showed up.

“Fuck.” Stiles gasped.

The creature gave a half-smile giving Stiles a clear view of his fangs before he lunged. He almost buried himself in Stiles’ neck but for once the teen’s awkwardness worked in his favor. Stiles flailed wildly and caused both of them to tumble to the ground allowing Stiles just enough time to crawl away.

The vampire got up quickly. Stiles was ready to get killed when two arrows buried themselves in the vampire’s shoulder. He looked back to see Allison pointing her portable bow at the vampire. She was notching up another bow when the vampire crouched and shot straight up in the air.

He landed in front of Allison, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her into the brick wall before she could process anything.

“You’re going to be delicious.” He whispered in her ear.

“Yeah?” Allison said. She closed her eyes. Thankfully she was shorter than he was. Allison bent her knees quickly and slammed the top of her head into his chin.

He stumbled backward and let go of Allison’s neck. Stiles saw his opportunity. He unearthed the taser gun from his pocket (Allison agreed to let him use it if he didn’t play with the trigger). He took aim and pulled the trigger. The wires took hold in the vampire’s side and he fell to his knees in pain.

While the creature shook from the pain Allison took one of her wooden arrows, ran forward and stabbed him straight through the heart. She watched in shock as he turned gray instantly and started to curl in on itself until only dust remained.

Stiles and Allison turned to help Scott but the young werewolf had it under control. He had the vampire by the neck and off the ground. He lifted him higher and then slammed him back onto the concrete so hard little cracks formed in the ground. Scott didn’t wait for the vampire to get his bearings. He lifted his arm and plunged his clawed hand through the vampire’s chest.

The creature lifted slightly off the ground as he turned gray and also slowly withered away.

Scott sagged onto the brick wall and breathed heavily. He looked up to Allison and Stiles who had run to his side.

“You guys ok?” he asked in a hoarse voice.

“We’re ok. Were ok baby.” Allison said and kissed his temple, “We should get out of here.”

Allison and Stiles helped Scott up and all three of them jogged back to their motel room.

                                                ******

They collapsed on the couch once they were safely inside. Stiles had his head on the armrest while Scott had his head back to rest on the cushions and Allison lay on his shoulder.

“We should get you guys cleaned up.” Scott said suddenly.

“What…?” Stiles asked but Scott was already up and rummaging through his duffel bag.

As the son of a nurse and also a veterinarian in training; Scott came prepared. He took out a first aid kit and went to work. He started with Allison first. He examined her neck and saw the bruises already forming. Scott went in the bathroom and came out with a towel. He put a cold pack inside and wrapped it around her neck. Then he cleaned the cut on her head and put a band aid on it. He passed a thumb over it and kissed it.

Scott moved on to Stiles next.

“Dude.” Stiles said.

“Shh…” Scott shushed. He moved Stiles’ head to the side and saw the two puncture marks. The vampire had made contact after all but they weren’t too deep. Scott cleaned the cuts and put a bandage on it.

“You gonna kiss that too?” Stiles joked. He gasped in surprise when Scott planted a soft kiss on the bandaged wound.

“Your turn.” Allison said.

Scott and Stiles turned towards her and Scott shrugged, “Werewolf, remember? I heal quick.”

He was right. His bruises were already healed. He still felt sore as hell though. He sat on the floor and leaned his head back to rest on the cushion.

Stiles looked at Allison curled up on one side of the couch staring off into space and Scott with his eyes closed breathing heavily. This was not the way this week was supposed to go. Right now they were supposed to be on a beach somewhere getting sunburned. He needed to fix this.

Stiles got up from the couch and went to look through his bag until he found it. Scott smelled it as soon as Stiles took it out.

“Stiles…did you…you didn’t.” Scott said.

Stiles smirked, “Thought you would’ve smelled it a long time ago buddy.”

Allison looked at them confused, “What…is going on?”

Stiles turned to them and in his hand was a clear bag with about 8 white sticks inside. It took Allison about two seconds to figure out what it was, “You brought weed?”

Stiles smiled, “I was gonna save it…but we just kicked vampire ass…we deserve this.”

“Um…” Allison said.

Scott looked at her and how nervous she was, “Have you ever smoked before?”

“No.” she said. She looked away slightly embarrassed.

“It’s ok.” Scott reassured her. He was no expert either, in fact, he’d only smoked a handful of times, “Stiles…put it away…”

“No. Let’s do it.” Allison interrupted.

“Are you sure?” Scott asked her. She nodded.

They sat down in a circle on the floor. Stiles pulled out a joint, put it to his lips and lit it. Allison watched him inhale and then let out a cloud of smoke. He smiled and his shoulders relaxed. He passed it to Scott who did the same.

Allison took the joint apprehensively.

“It’s pretty simple. Just put it in your mouth and inhale just a little bit. Don’t hold it in for too long ok?” Scott instructed. Allison nodded. She put the joint to her lips and inhaled. It felt like her lungs were on fire and she couldn’t get enough air. Allison coughed and a cloud of smoke escaped, but it wasn’t enough. She coughed harder and harder trying to expel all the smoke.

Scott took the joint from her, “You inhaled too much.”

“Maybe.” She coughed out.

Scott passed the joint to Stiles, who took another hit, while he got Allison a cup of water. She gulped it down quickly.

“Better?” Scott asked and she nodded, “Let me try something.”

Scott took the joint and took a huge hit. He held the smoke in and turned to Allison. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. Allison inhaled the smoke but this time didn’t hold it in. She exhaled the smoke slowly.

“Wow.” She giggled. After that she got the hang of it. They kept up a smooth rotation: Stiles-Scott-Allison until the room was filled with smoke.

“This…this was a good idea.” Scott announced. His voice was deep and scratchy like he had just woken up.

“One of my best.” Stiles agreed and took a hit before he passed it to Scott.

Allison watched Scott inhale and thought about how plump and red his lips were. Before Scott could exhale she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. It may have had something to do with the high but it was one of the most intense kisses they’d shared.

Scott grabbed Allison by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Scott deepened the kiss as his hand snaked under her shirt and up her back. Allison pulled back and let Scott place wet kisses on her neck while she ran her hands through his hair.

Stiles should’ve been uncomfortable. In fact he should’ve made it very fucking clear that he was still in the room and they should take their heavy petting elsewhere. But instead he continued to watch. He was fascinated by the noises they were both making: the loud smacking of Scott’s lips on Allison’s throat and the guttural moans she was letting out.

Stiles let his hand wander towards his pants. He very slowly slid his hand inside his pants and squeezed his boner over the underwear. He was careful not to make too much noise. Just in case.

Allison had discarded her t-shirt and had removed her bra. Scott held on to her waist as he swirled his tongue around her pink nipple and sucked until it peaked. Allison inhaled and pushed her chest forward. He took more of her breast into his mouth and only stopped when he heard a noise.

Both Scott and Allison looked in Stiles’ direction. His pants were undone and he was stroking his dick fast and hard with his eyes closed. He stopped abruptly when he noticed how quiet it had become and opened his eyes. Allison and Scott were staring at him.

Stiles turned red then pale and stared at them wide eyed. He watched as Allison and Scott both shared a quick look before turning back to him. Allison untangled herself from Scott’s lap and crawled towards Stiles.

At first he was confused unsure of what she was about to do when she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Allison took his top lip in her mouth and sucked on it. Stiles lost himself in the kiss, taking his hand off his dick and grabbing her by the hip.

Scott watched them kiss for a little bit until he got impatient. He went over to the two of them and started nuzzling Stiles’ neck. He placed kisses first on the bandage he had applied earlier, then up the side of his neck until he reached a spot just underneath Stiles’s ear. When he kissed there a moan escaped his best friend. Scott decided to exploit that fact. He licked the spot and then began to suck on it gently at first and then harder until he was sure it would leave a mark.

Allison and Scott switched roles. Allison pulled away and went straight for Stiles’ neck while Scott moved up. He placed a kiss on Stiles’ jaw, then his cheek until he finally reached his lips. Scott ran a thumb across his best friend’s bottom lip before taking it in his mouth. The kiss was softer than Stiles expected.

He took his time exploring Scott’s mouth: biting his plump bottom lip and then sucking on it before plunging his tongue in.

Allison continued to kiss down Stiles’ neck. She ran her hand along his stomach until she reached the hem of his shirt. She tried pulling it off but a few things went wrong at the same time. First of all he was annoyingly wearing a short-sleeved flannel shirt over the t-shirt so that got tangled. Secondly Scott’s face was in the way.

“Take this off.” Allison demanded in a whisper.

“Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry.” Stiles mumbled as he worked quickly to shed the clothing. The shirt wouldn’t come off. It kept getting tangled and Stiles arms were flailing everywhere. Allison couldn’t help it…she giggled which turned into uncontrollable laughter.

“The laughing…not helping.” Stiles announced and tried his best to give her the stink eye. It had the opposite effect. Scott looked between them and rolled his eyes. He took out his claws and expertly cut a straight line down Stiles’ front and ripped the shirt open, “Thanks bud—“

Stiles’ sentence was cut off as Scott descended on him again. While their tongues battled for dominance Allison went for his nipples. She bit softly on one and suckled it while rolling the other one between her fingers. Every now and then she and Scott switched roles pleasuring Stiles into a babbling mess.

Somehow they ended up against the wall with Allison already on her knees and Scott pressed up against Stiles’ back. Scott started by placing kisses on Stiles’ neck loving the way the other boy almost melted when he licked at the veins forming in his neck. Scott opened his eyes and looked down at Allison. She met his eyes before smirking.

She was glad that Stiles had completely ditched every article of clothing. She started by swirling her tongue around the head of his dick and licking the pre-cum that was leaking. The little whimper he let out made her blood pump. She had planned to tease him for a long time but then she looked up to see him staring right at her: eyes clouded over with lust and biting his bottom lip so hard she was sure he’d drawn blood and God she just wanted to make him come.

Stiles didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to bury them in Allison’s hair while she sucked him off. The other part of him wanted to reach back and hold Scott’s head so he never stopped sucking on his neck.

In the end he doesn’t have to worry about hand placement or anything at all as he just gives his body over to them. Scott and Allison move Stiles to the bed and place him down on his back before they attack together. Allison licks up the underside of his cock while Scott sucks on his balls. Stiles shudders and bucks his hips up. He comes embarrassingly quick with Allison sucking on the head of his dick and Scott mouthing at the base. Scott and Allison both continue to lick at him until he’s spent. They let him scoot back against the headboard and flop.

Allison looks at Scott under her eyelashes and smirks before Scott lifts her easily and gets her on her back. She’s so turned on and is grateful when Scott goes right for her pussy instead of taking his time. Stiles is next to her, down from his high, but still relatively boneless and pliant. She runs her hands over the buzz cut and brings his face close to her.

Scott stops momentarily to watch his girlfriend suck his best friend’s tongue into her mouth slowly. He’s transfixed by the way their mouths meld together until Allison lets out a whine. Scott smiles and mimics her actions: sucking her clit into his mouth. She grips his hair and pushes his face forward. He smiles into her cunt and starts to suck harder pulling moans out of her until she’s convulsing under his mouth. She tightened her hold in his hair and ground into him. Scott held her by the hips and got his tongue even deeper prolonging her orgasm.

“Fuck.” Allison breathed out once Scott had let her go.

“No kidding.” Stiles said next to her. His lips were swollen red. His eyes were darker than their usual amber and he was hard again.

“Get up here.” Allison said and Scott found himself sandwiched between the two humans.

Allison immediately attacked Scott’s neck while Stiles dove in and captured Scott’s lips in his own. He licked into Scott’s mouth tasting Allison on his tongue.

“Scotty.” Stiles whispered against his mouth.

“Yeah.” Scott answered him in the same tone.

“God…just…”

Stiles had never been so graceful. In one fluid motion he was straddling his best friend their cocks sliding together. Scott and Stiles both threw their heads back at the same time. Scott gripped Stiles by the hips and pressed into him while Stiles began to grind down against him.

Allison watched fascinated. Stiles was chanting Scott’s name while his best friend could only moan in response. She licked her hand and grabbed both of their cocks and started stroking in time with their thrusts. She watched them both come at the same time: Stiles clawed blunt nails into Scott’s chest and her boyfriend had a death grip on his best friend’s hips.

They fell on the bed soon after: Scott still in between  them. None of them bothered to clean up even if they knew they would be sticky and gross in the morning.

The next morning there was no awkwardness. Allison was the first to wake up and shower first. When she came out it was to find Scott and Stiles making out lazily on the bed. They shared giggles and sneaked touches over a heaping plate of chocolate chip waffles and bacon at the diner across the street.

Back on the road Allison sat in on Scott’s lap in the front seat while she held hands with Stiles and they sang along to the classic rock station this time. They only had to pull over once (“ _You two are way too fucking distracting.” Stiles muttered as he unhooked his seat belt and clambered over to them while they giggled mischievously)._

Lydia was not amused by their tardiness. They shrugged and muttered something about “supernatural hijinks” before running to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
